In the face of danger
by pods
Summary: Batman and Robin face another night of crime, but will one of them end up dead?
1. Chapter 1

A big bright light blasted into the autumn nights sky, the signal alerting the batman to come forward and put an end to Gotham's criminals – a symbol of a bat reflected security. Gotham was well known for it's notorious criminals, their most terrifying villain of all. The Joker. 

The police who secretly relied on the batman to protect them, looked around anxiously for the dark knight. He wasn't far away, high above on the tallest building, looking down on the city ready to swoop in to save the night again from thugs. Standing next to him was his partner in crime-fighting - Robin. 

"What must it take to get through those thick heads that they can't get away with their crimes, not with you around anyway." Robin knelt down, observing the bat signal in the horizon. He was only a kid, a child who had a lot to learn. Without looking down at Robin, Batman spoke to him. 

"Then without criminals, there would be no such thing as you and me. " Robin didn't reply back, he stood up from his position, and looked up at Batman with admiration. 

"Can we go and fight some bad guys now Batman?" Putting his hands on either side of his hips, he waited for those magical words that always put a smile on him and Batman's face.  
>"Alright then." A small cry of happiness smuggled its way out of Robin's mouth as he leapt down off the edge. Batman muttered a few words under his breath. "Kids." <p>

A woman's cry for help called their attention, Batman and Robin ran towards the damsel in distress with vigilance. The voice that cried for help lead them to an empty dark alley with no terrorised victim. "Where's the cry for help?" asked Robin, searching every inch of the quiet area.  
>Batman was alert, being very quiet, his black cape flapped behind him. <p>

"It's a trap. Be very careful Robin." Loud water droplets echoed. Batman's dark breathing set Robin's hair on edge. He admired his dark crusader. Robin remembered the time when Batman rescued him and placed a heavy watch on him. At that moment, he wanted to show Batman that he could be a big hero just like him. 

A familiar laughter echoed around them, Batman was already the first one to take evasive action, pushing Robin behind him and placing a shield between him and the evolving noises. Five large shapes began to form in front of Robin's eyes, each one surprising him. There were four solid built men and one slim female. "Joker's henchmen." Batman said.


	2. Chapter 2

He began to stride towards them without a second thought. Clenching his fists as he began to swing at the obstacles. Robin watched with confusion. What could he do to help? Batman needed his help. He looked so attractive slamming his fists into each of their faces. His face was incredibly serious, which made his heart beat 10 times faster. 

Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, he ran in jumping on top of one of the villains, shocking the attacker – they attempted to shake him off, Robin's hands went around his neck putting him into a choke hold. He was still only new to this, and the larger figure had more stamina than him, without even trying, the stranger ran backwards slamming Robin into the stone walls. 

Robin let go, dropping to the floor. Batman still trying to knock out his opponents broke away from the female – who was trying to restrain him. He ran over to the balder male, taking a strong fist to his head, stunning him. A booming cackle surrounded the alley, as the one person Batman was expecting came into view. Joker. 

His presence chilled the air, wearing a purple jester outfit. Joker always caught his victims by surprise (even his henchmen). White face paint covered his face, bright green untamed hair, blood red eyes and that enormous smile. Robin took one look at the joker and lost his place in the world. 

Batman couldn't protect Robin and fight at the same time, trying to get his attackers out of the way erased the boy from his mind for a couple of minutes. The woman had disappeared from the picture, Batman got one of the men unconscious, almost knocking the second one off his list. 

Joker spoke. "Look who we have here, a little boy." Batman threw another punch at the third man, and looked towards Joker. He held Robin in a choke hold. Concern filled his entire body. "Let the boy go." 

A smile lit the mad man's face. "What happened to the word 'let go of the boy please.' The look Robin gave Batman made his heart ache, but he couldn't show concern, not now. 

He placed a hand to the left side of his belt, clutching at a sharp bat shaped object. The woman beside Joker placed her hands on his shoulders, admiring him. Batman had only come across Joker a couple of times, still trying to figure out his motives. He was still trying to figure out a plan, to remove Robin from the picture. 

"His not the one you want, Joker." He stepped forward undetected, Joker was holding a flask of some sort of greenish liquid, "don't move Batman, or the boy will die. And I know you wouldn't want that now Batsy."  
>Batman still held the sharp object in the palm of his hand, ready to aim. <p>

"Don't worry Batman, I can take him." Robin put on a fearless face, even though he had never been as horrified in his entire life. He needed to prove to Batman, he didn't always need his help. He slammed his foot on the jokers - distracting him with the pain. Robin then elbowed him in the rib cage and tried to make a run for it. 

Batman then ran in, punching the bald man next to him and running towards joker, who tried to get his hold on the boy but failed. Instead he had a better plan, he still held in his hand the flask of gas, aiming at Robin he threw the vial. Batman tried his best to contain the joker, by throwing the forgotten object in his hand, which spun like a boomer-rang missing him by seconds as he disappeared in the alley. 

"His gone." Batman turned to Robin, who was lying on the floor. He forgot about the gas, too fixated on catching the Joker. Running towards the lifeless Robin, he lifted him up into his arms and ran for the bat mobile. The Joker's poison entered Robin's blood stream; he needed to give him the anti-dote and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was laughing like mad, the gas produced some sort of uncontrollable laughter on his victims, leading them to be paralysed in a joker like state.  
>"Hang in there Dick." In less than three minutes, he would be lost. The bat mobile roared into motion, as it drove through the streets of Gotham, towards the bat cave. <p>

Keeping his eyes on the road, Robin was still in an unstable state, Bruce had to restrain the boy in his seat to prevent from any accidents occurring. The batcave was coming into view, they were so very close yet not close enough. Dick all of a sudden went limp, irreversible unconsciousness sneaking upon him. "Dick stay with us!" Bruce yelled, adrenaline surged through him as he forced more power into the car. 

Bruce leapt out of the bat mobile as soon as the wheels skidded to a halt on the wet floor, he ran towards the silver tray resting on a thin table. 'Where is that flask?' Bruce scanned the tray for a purple potion, but as his eyes repeatedly searched for that flask but knowing that Robin's life was in his hands he had to move quicker and search somewhere else. 

He found it. Without hesitating turning on his heel he ran towards Robin (who was still in the car), the affects of the poison was taking its toll. Injecting the antidote into Robin's neck, it was no more than 5 seconds that the antidote worked and Robin slumped in his seat. 

Bruce lifted up the unconscious boy and carried him out of the cave. Alfred was by the entrance holding a tray of tea and biscuits but quickly dumped the tray upon a table and rushed towards Bruce. "What happened to master Grayson?" Bruce gave Alfred a pained look, "he'll be fine now, please go and hang up the bat suit." Alfred nodded, "yes master Bruce." 

Bruce undressed the boy and placed him under the covers in Dick's room, he looked so innocent and vulnerable lying in that giant bed. It broke his heart knowing Dick wanted to be apart of this fight so badly that his life was on the line. 

"Master Bruce, you have an 12 o'clock appointment with the news reader." Bruce was still staring down at the sleeping boy, "can you cancel it Alfred, I would prefer to wait till Dick wakes up." Alfred stared at him with a look of empathy. 

"Master Grayson will be still here when you get back sir," it was just on time that the boy started to stir in his sleep and Bruce was by his side without a seconds thought. 

"Hey kid." Bruce said weakly, the boy opened his eyes very slowly as if it was hard for him to do so.  
>"Bruce?" Dick squeaked, sitting up in the process he looked around with a dazed look then at Bruce staring at him.<br>"How did I get here? Did we catch Joker?"

Bruce laughed with relief to know that Dick still had that crusader urge in him but then he sighed with defeat.  
>"No we didn't sorry, he escaped."<br>Dick was about to protest, Bruce knew what he was going to be asked.  
>"No Dick, I would prefer to let Joker go than risk your life!"<p>

"We could have ended his plague once and for all Bruce."  
>Dick was definitely fine now, he was back to his usual childish self.<br>"You better rest"  
>"But Bruce."<br>Bruce raised his voice in anger. "We will not continue this discussion Dick!"  
>Dick glared at the older man with hatred. Bruce was amazed.<p>

"Do you know how much of a spoiled brat you are."  
>There was silence between them.<br>"Master Bruce –" Alfred interrupted. Bruce turned to look at the man who was like a father to him.  
>"Yes Alfred."<p>

"The bat signal is up, would you like me to fetch the bat suit?"  
>Bruce turned back around to look at the boy who was sitting up in bed alert.<br>"Might as well Alfred." The butler turned on his heel and left from sight.

"Am I staying behind?" Dick asked.  
>Bruce thought about this, just to make Dick wait that extra minute longer.<br>"Maybe, maybe not." The boy opened his mouth in protest which made Bruce smile.

"Come on then." Dick smiled and leaped out of bed.  
>Bruce followed soon after, ready for some more crime fighting.<p> 


End file.
